Rumours and Truth
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: There are various rumours flying around Konaha's gay couples. Lee, Gaara, Kiba and Neji set out to find out just what is rumour, and what is truth. Foursome. GaaLee, KibaNeji. Yaoi


Rumours and Truth

**Rumours and Truth!**

_Disclaimer – Is Gaara always naked on-screen? Then I don't own Naruto._

_A One-Shot written for __mihoshi05 for her birthday on , now published here._

_Usual warnings, you guys know what a perv I am._

_Onwards!_

"You want to _what_?!" Lee yelled, almost falling out of bed at his lover's suggestion.

Gaara, calm and impassive as always, simply blinked and repeated his statement;

"I want to have a foursome."

"B-b-but _why_?" Lee gasped. "Am I not enough for you?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. The black-haired boy could be surprisingly self-doubting when it came to sex, always convinced he wasn't good enough.

"It's not that Lee. You know you're the best fuck I've ever had. It's just that we've been trying a lot of new things lately, and I'd like to try this."

"Why four?" Lee asked weakly. "Why not three? And why with men?"

Gaara gave an impatient sigh. "Three's no good. Someone always ends up getting left out at the end. If we join with another couple then we'll all be satisfied and there's no chance that one of us might end up preferring someone else. Also, we're GAY! Where exactly do women fit into this?"

Lee gave a mumbled reply and Gaara caught the word "Sakura" and growled.

"I'm not letting that pink-haired bitch anywhere near you!"

Lee flushed. "I said maybe she could suggest someone! She knows all the couples around here."

"I already have a volunteer pair." Gaara said simply.

"Really? Who would-" Lee cut himself off. "You were already _planning_? What if I had said no?"

"They would have had to put up with it." Gaara replied. "Is it a no then?"

"Will it really make you happy?" Lee asked, defeated.

"Very."

"Fine. On one condition." Lee said firmly.

"Name it."

Lee slapped Gaara's arse lightly. "This is mine and mine alone. No-one but me gets this. Clear?"

Gaara smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

--

"You did _what_?!" Neji yelled, before covering his mouth with his hand.

Kiba growled from the floor. The yell had made him fall out of bed.

"I volunteered us for a foursome."

"Why in the name of all that's holy would you do that?" Neji was not screeching. Hyugas do not screech.

Kiba grinned. "We're not the only one's in this town that have been experimenting recently, and a certain person asked me what I thought of a foursome. I said it sounded fun. Especially considering who's involved."

Neji gave a huff. "I don't like it."

"Big surprise. But you'll enjoy once we start. Besides" he smirked and pulled out his winning card "weren't you always sore about never getting into Lee's pants?"

Neji's mouth fell open. "LEE?! Lee and Gaara?" He felt blood building up in his nose and reached for a tissue. "Are you _mad_? They're more animalistic than you, and that's saying something! Gaara's a total masochist, and Lee has more stamina that ten shinobi put together!"

Kiba grinned. "That's what's gonna make it so fun." He climbed back into the bed and pulled Neji towards him. "C'mon Koi. Please?"

Neji couldn't resist the damn puppy eyes Kiba was giving him.

"Fine. On one condition."

"Name it."

Neji slapped his own arse. "This is yours. No else gets this but you!"

Kiba grinned and nibbled Neji's ear. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

--

_Flashback_

Kiba gave a soft growl as he browsed the shelves of Konoha's one and only sex shop.

_Damn it. Don't tell me they're outta chocolate lube again!_

He huffed to himself, but it suddenly changed to a chuckle as he spotted a familiar red head in the next section.

The section that contained whips and bondage.

"Looking for a new toy, Kazekage-sama?" He purred in the boy's ear.

"No. Our handcuffs broke." Gaara replied nonchalantly.

"How?"

"Lee was going too slow."

Kiba blinked. _HE broke them? Bloody hell!_

"You know, you and Lee are gonna have to make a video one day to show all us other fags how it's done." Kiba chuckled.

"You could just watch y'know." Was the reply.

Kiba dropped his supplies. "Excuse me?"

Gaara turned to him, a serious look in his eyes. "I have been considering asking Lee if he'd like a foursome. Care to volunteer?"

Kiba swore his heart stopped beating. He loved Neji more than anything on earth, but he had eyes for god's sake! Gaara was as hot as they come! And if the rumours about Lee were true, there was a reason he was called _Rock_ Lee.

"Damn straight!" He yelled, blushing as he realised how many people had heard both the request and the reply.

"Good. Let's arrange it for a week from now."

"Okay, wait! What if Lee doesn't agree?"

"He will. I'll guilt him into it if I have to."

Kiba shuddered. There was a reason Gaara had become the Kazekage at such a young age after all.

"What about Neji?"

Kiba shook himself out of it. "Oh he'll be no problem. He'll jump at the chance to screw Lee."

"Hm. He won't try and take him away will he?"

"Nah. He and I are pretty tight. And Lee?"

Gaara gave him a look.

"Right. Good point. Forget I asked."

--

Lee fiddled with the edge of his jacket as they approached Kiba and Neji's house. He was absolutely terrified _before_ Gaara had told him who their partners were.

Now he was pissing himself.

"Neji is going to kill us both with that bloody byakugen you know." He mumbled at Gaara.

"It's interesting that you're more worried about Neji than Kiba. If the rumours are true, then he and Akamaru have more in common than their sense of smell."

Lee's eyes widened and he was seriously considering running away when Gaara knocked on the door.

It was Kiba who opened the door and Lee felt his face break out in a furious blush.

"Ah! You're early. Neji's still fussing with his hair." Kiba smirked. "Told him not to bother. It's just gonna get messed up again, right?"

Gaara gave an answering smirk. Lee just stuttered.

"Well, c'mon in." Kiba stepped back to let the couple through.

The three boys made their way through to the living-room, which, much to Lee's embarrassment, had been almost completely cleared of furniture.

He sat on the floor, Gaara next to him. Kiba went to find Neji.

Lee gave a sigh. "This is a bad idea Gaara."

"It'll be fine. Just relax." Gaara leant his head on Lee's shoulder in a rare show of affection. Lee looked down at him, surprised. And smiled.

When Kiba didn't automatically return, Lee began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Gaara's hair.

Gaara gave a soft purr at the action, and moved his head to Lee's lap.

Lee gave a grin and continued his ministrations. Gaara gave a sigh of contentment.

After about ten minutes, Lee's mind began to wander. His fingers continued to brush his lover's hair without instruction, occasionally running over an ear or tracing the ai tattoo on his forehead.

Gaara looked up to see his lover's eyes unfocused and misty. He gave a small smile and turned so he was laying on his back.

Lee's fingers automatically brushed over his eyelids, lips and nose instead of his hair, and the small grin on Lee's face let Gaara know he'd noticed the change.

One of Lee's fingers brushed Gaara's bottom lip, and Gaara caught it gently between his teeth. He sucked on the digit firmly, making Lee give a small gasp and finally look down at the red-head.

"Gaara-koi." He murmured. "Do you not think we should wait for Kiba and Neji?"

Gaara gave a scowl. "Mere paking pu mong!"

Lee gave a chuckle. "Excuse me?"

Gaara gave a growl and released Lee's finger. "I said they're taking too long!"

Lee smirked. "I agree." He leant down and pressed his lips against his lover's. Gaara gave a happy little moan and opened his mouth, begging for Lee to ravish it.

Lee had no objections.

Most people were surprised to learn that Gaara was the uke in the relationship. Naruto in particular had almost fainted.

"I figured Gaara'd just tie you down with sand and take what he wanted!" He'd exclaimed once he'd come round.

"Che. Dobe." Sasuke had huffed.

Lee smiled against his lover's lips at the memory.

He gently moved Gaara's head off his lap and laid them both on the floor, continuing to plunder Gaara's mouth with all the youth he could muster. (A.N – Aw, c'mon! You know I had to get youth in there somewhere!)

He moved his kisses down Gaara's throat, suckling on the love bite he'd left yesterday.

"Lee." Gaara whimpered.

Lee chuckled against the red-head's skin. "Shush Gaara-koi. You forced me into this, so we are going to do it my way!" He nibbled at his Adam's apple. "And I want to take it slow."

Gaara groaned and pressed his hips up against Lee's.

Lee gave another chuckle, this once considerably more evil than the last. "So hard already? What am I going to do with you?"

"F-fucking me might be – oh – a good start!" Gaara moaned out and Lee reached his collar-bone.

Lee smirked and unbuttoned Gaara's black shirt, deciding not to remove it. He loved the way the black contrasted with Gaara's pale skin and blood-red locks.

He moved his lips down to a sand-stone coloured nipple and drew it gently into his mouth, sucking it firmly.

"Ah! Lee!" Gaara groaned. "Feels so good...please!"

"Already begging Gaara-koi? You really are horny today are you not?"

Gaara buried one of his hands in his lover's black hair and another in his own flaming red, pulling on both in abandon. Only Lee had ever made him feel this good from so little!

Lee's attention had shifted to the other nipple, but he continued to pull on the first with his fingers.

He knew of the rumours that Gaara was a masochist, but they were completely unfounded. In fact, his lover preferred things gentle. Something to do with expressing physical love, rather than lust.

His other hand took over from his mouth as his mouth continued its journey down Gaara's torso, dipping the tongue into his belly-button and swirling it around.

"Mmm. That looks like fun!" A voice came from the doorway, and Lee's head jerked up to see Kiba grinning and Neji blushing at the sight.

"Ya couldn't wait for us to arrive? Impatient." Kiba grinned and walked into the room, Neji at his heels.

"Before we get down to business, I think there are some things we need to lay down."

He settled himself on one side of the pair, and gestured for Neji to sit on the other side.

"Rule one. Neji's ass is mine." He said firmly.

"Rule two. Gaara's is mine!" Lee countered.

Kiba nodded. "Well, I don't last all that long, so my suggestion is that you do Gaara, Neji does you, and I do Neji. Sound fair?"

Lee flushed as red as Gaara's hair, but nodded.

"Good. Rule three. If someone says stop, for _any_ reason, we stop." This rule came from Neji.

Lee nodded enthusiastically to this rule.

"Rule four, no playing by yourselves. If you're still horny at the end, you either wake your partner up, or take care of it yourself. No bed hopping." Kiba stared hard at all three boys as he laid this rule down. All three nodded firmly in agreement.

"Right then. Anything else?"

Lee shook his head. Gaara was still panting on the floor and looked like he would kill anyone that prolonged his agony. Neji just looked embarrassed.

"Good. Feel free to continue, Lee." Kiba sat back, leaning on his hands and smirked.

Neji wandered around to join him.

Lee flushed again, and looked down at Gaara's naked torso. He licked his lips. He couldn't leave his little lover like this, no matter how embarrassed he was.

"Lee..."

Especially when he moaned like that!

Lee gave a groan and laid his head on Gaara's chest. "Gaara. Can I...?"

Gaara nodded. Lee smiled and lifted his head to begin to undo the buttons and zip on Gaara's jeans. Gaara bit his lip and lifted his hips to aid Lee in removing the now highly offensive objects.

Lee tossed the jeans over his shoulder and laid his head on Gaara's thigh.

"Gaara-koi." He breathed out. His lover's erection was straining against his pants and there was already moisture at the tip.

He moaned and placed his lips over the cloth covered head. Gaara yelped and thrusted his hips up eagerly.

Lee chuckled and held them down with his hands. "Now, now Gaara. Do not be so impatient."

He continued to mouth the member through his red-head's pants. Gaara wailed and writhed under his ministrations.

Finally deciding that his lover had had enough, Lee sat up and began to remove his own clothes. For now, he'd decided that the best way to deal with this situation was to pretend Kiba and Neji weren't even there. So he ignored Kiba's whistle as his muscled chest was revealed, as well as Neji's sharp intake of breath as he removed his own jeans, leaving him in just his boxers.

He looked down at Gaara, loving the look of lust in his partner's eyes.

"Take them off Lee. Please?" Gaara begged. "I want to see it, feel it!"

Lee moaned and pulled off his boxers, revealing his own straining cock to the eyes of the men around him.

He saw Neji lick his lips out of the corner of his eye and smirked a little.

Then he turned his attention back to his panting lover. He trailed a fingertip along the inside of Gaara's pants before slowly tugging them down, making sure they made a torturous movement over his weeping member.

"Goddamn Gaara!" The mumble came from Kiba. "No wonder you have to wear those Kazekage robes so loose! If you got a boner, everyone would know."

Lee chuckled at the compliment, even though it was directed at his lover.

He laid himself down against Gaara, groaning at the feeling of his erection against his lover's. Gaara gave a high pitched moan and pulled his face towards him for a fierce kiss.

"Please..." He panted against Lee's lips. Lee nodded and pulled his head back down to the swollen member, surrounded by red hairs.

He ran his tongue gently over the tip, eliciting a yelp from Gaara. He smirked and covered the head with his lips.

After all the previous foreplay, that was all it took for Gaara to come hard and fast.

"LEEEE! Gods yes! Yes!" He screamed as he emptied his load into his lover's mouth.

Lee gave a smile and swallowed down the red-head's juices eagerly.

"Bloody. Hell."

Lee lifted his head in surprise as the words fell from Neji's mouth.

Somehow, during his little teasing session with Gaara, both he and Kiba had removed their own clothes.

Both had their fair share of scars, like himself. But their bodies were beautifully sculptured.

"You two are so fucking hot together." Kiba groaned out, fisting his own erection.

Neji nodded in agreement, and moved behind Lee.

"Just continue with Gaara, Lee. I'll be gentle, I promise." He murmured.

Lee gave a nod and smiled down at Gaara, who was still bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Lee stuck two fingers into his own mouth and covered them with spit and cum.

He pulled Gaara's legs further apart and gently traced a fingertip around his hidden entrance. "Gaara-koi? Are you ready?"

Gaara suddenly seemed to snap out of his little happy trip and stared Lee in the eyes. The look alone was almost enough to make Lee cum. It was filled with passion and desire.

"Lee, I swear on all that's holy, if you don't fuck me, right now, I'll never blow you off again!" Gaara growled out.

Lee gave a gulp. It was a heavy threat. Gaara gave head like no-one on earth.

"Fine then, my Tanuki. You asked for it." Lee groaned out, and pushed not one, but two fingers into his lover.

Gaara gave a yelp and arched his body up. "Yes! Lee, there! Yes!"

Lee scissored his fingers and pushed them deeper. Then added a third as Gaara's whimpers turned into moans.

"L-lee please! Please! Now!" Gaara groaned. "I need you now! Take me, please!"

"Hm, I think I ought to make you wait for a little while, Gaara-koi." Lee grinned evilly.

Then yelped as he felt a finger press into him from behind.

"Sorry to make you jump." Neji murmured. "Couldn't wait any longer."

Lee groaned. It had been so long since he'd been an uke. He'd forgotten how insanely good it could feel.

"Lee!" The fierce growl brought him back to the task at hand. (A.N Pun intended.)

"Tell me what you want Tanuki." He purred, moving his fingers slowly in and out of Gaara's entrance.

Gaara moaned and gripped his fire-red hair in both hands, tugging fiercely.

"Gods Lee, you're killing me here! Fuck me! Please!"

Lee grinned as he felt Neji add a second finger. "Just hold on a little longer Gaara-koi."

He turned his head to Kiba. Kiba nodded, understanding him perfectly.

They were all going to penetrate at the same time.

"How long will it take for you to prepare Neji?" He asked Kiba as the dog-nin moved behind his own white-eyed lover. Kiba smirked.

"Why do you think we took so long?" He sing-songed, pulling a butt-plug out of Neji's backside.

Lee gave a shudder, then a groan as a third finger was added to his own stretched hole.

"Alright then. I'm ready. I think we can safely assume Gaara-koi is ready." He grinned down at the former demon vessel, who was looking like the demon had returned.

He accepted the lube Kiba offered him and slicked up his own aching length.

He lined himself up, and felt Neji do the same.

"Yosh!" He yelled out triumphantly, and embedded himself to the hilt in Gaara's arse. Then gave a loud yelp as he felt Neji's generous length enter him. The shudder that ran through it let him know that Kiba had also penetrated.

He waited for scant seconds for Gaara to get used to the sensation, before beginning to rock his hips gently.

"Gods Lee, yes! That's it!" Gaara groaned.

"Fuck Lee, you're tight as hell!" Neji groaned behind him.

It was almost overwhelming! The feeling of being buried in Gaara's tight heat while he was impaled from behind. He groaned out his approval as Neji increased the pace. Gaara's hand were scrabbling for something, anything, to grab onto.

"Fuck Lee! Harder!"

Lee obliged him, slamming into Gaara faster. He could feel the heat rising in his groin and knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

From the groans far behind him, Kiba wasn't fairing much better.

Gaara gave a sudden scream as Lee hit his prostate dead on. "Oh shit! Fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Lee, gods! I'm gonna cum!"

Lee grinned and increased the pace of his thrusts again, feeling Neji do the same.

"Gaara-koi...cum for me, love!" He moaned in Gaara's ear.

Gaara gave a loud yell. "Yes! Yes! Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgodoh GOD!" He screamed out as he came all over his pale belly.

Lee gave a long, drawn out groan at the sight.

"Gaara, watch us love. Please!" He moaned.

Gaara opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course." He pulled himself up slightly to watch as Neji began to pound into Lee with abandon.

"Shit Lee, you're so hot!" Neji groaned.

There was another yell as Kiba found his release. "Shit! Neji!" The dog-nin howled and collapsed on top of his lover.

The sudden burst of cum hitting his prostate caused Neji to thrust deep into Lee and cum hard.

Lee gave a groan, but wasn't quite there yet. "Neji, more please! I am so close!"

Neji gave a sob. "I can't, too much!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and pulled himself off Lee's cock. "Move."

Neji and Kiba obliged the Kazekage, as he lined himself up with Lee's already well used entrance, and thrust in hard.

Lee gave a loud scream. "Gaara-koi!" And came hard.

He collapsed, and rolled onto his side, pulling Gaara close to him. He looked over to see Neji and Kiba curled up against each other.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Gaara mumbled softly.

Lee smiled in agreement.

"Ne, Tanuki?"

Gaara raised his eyes to his lover's.

"We will have to ask Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun next time."

**End**


End file.
